Esqueça Todo o Resto
by Arine-san
Summary: O que Vegeta pensava quando resolveu se sacrificar ao matar Majin Boo? O que aconteceu quando ele voltou? Por que Bulma o perdoou mesmo depois de ele ter se unido ao inimigo? É só ler aqui! BulmaxVegeta One-Short


**Esqueça Todo o Resto**

 **I dreamed I was missing**

 **(Eu sonhei que estava desaparecendo)**

 **You were so scared**

 **(Você estava tão assustada)**

 **But no one would listen**

 **(Mas ninguém iria ouvir)**

 **'Cause no one else care**

 **(Pois ninguém mais se importava)**

Vegeta olhava para o horizonte e tomara sua decisão. Teria que se sacrificar se quisesse salvar Bulma, Trunks e Bra de um destino terrível.

Unira-se a Majin Boo num momento de revolta, pois notara que, pouco a pouco, sem perceber, foi fazendo parte daquele grupo de humanos e tendo uma vida comum e aborrecida. Não entendia como fora possível a ele, um guerreiro frio e destemido, formar uma família. No começo achara que não tinha nada demais nisso. Seu coração se acalmara, tanto que a Terra até lhe parecera um bom lugar para viver. Era desprezível.

No meio do torneio percebera a inutilidade daquilo tudo. Nada disso era suficiente. Sempre quisera mais poder, mas esse desejo se perdera no meio de toda essa banalidade. Unira-se àquela criatura para ter mais poder, e só agora, que corria o risco de perder tudo que ganhara e que passara a amar, entendia que não podia deixar aquele monstro destruir a Terra.

 **After my dreaming**

 **(Depois do meu sonho)**

 **I woke with this fear**

 **(Eu acordei com esse medo)**

 **What am I leaving**

 **(O que eu estou deixando)**

 **When I'm done here?**

 **(Quando tiver acabado aqui?)**

Trunks surgira com Goten para ajudá-lo na luta, mas ele não podia permitir que seu filho e o filho de Kakarotto corressem perigo desta maneira.

\- Trunks, cuida da Bulma. – Vegeta disse ao menino ainda olhando o horizonte com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Sua mãe precisa que alguém tome conta dela. É muito distraída.

\- Do que você ta falando, papai? – Perguntou o menino em dúvida. Aquela conversa não fazia sentido. – Por que eu tenho que cuidar da mamãe?

\- Trunks, apesar de ser meu filho, não tive a delicadeza de te abraçar nem quando era um bebê. – Era verdade. Sempre fora um pai distante e não acompanhou o crescimento de seu filho como deveria.

\- Hã? – Trunks e Goten o observavam como se estivesse louco. Nunca o viram agir desse jeito.

\- Deixe-me abraçá-lo. – Pediu Vegeta esticando os braços para seu filho. Trunks o abraçou na altura das pernas, pois era onde alcançava, sua cabeça ficou encostada contra a barriga de seu pai. Vegeta o envolveu com seus braços e apertou-o levemente contra si.

\- Pai, mas... O que foi, pai? – O menino ficara feliz com a atitude de seu pai, mas era tudo tão estranho. Parecia que seu pai achava que nunca mais o veria. – Por que ta fazendo isso? Fico com pena. – Disse Trunks inocentemente. Não queria ver seu pai sofrendo. Vegeta podia ser distante, orgulhoso e mal humorado, mas ele o amava assim mesmo.

 **So if you're asking me**

 **(Então se você está me perguntando)**

 **I want you to know**

 **(Eu quero que você saiba)**

\- Cuide-se bem, filho. – Disse o saiyajin olhando fixamente para seu filho, que sorria calmamente para ele.

\- Está tudo bem, pai. – Antes que Trunks pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, seu pai lhe deu um golpe no pescoço, que o fez desmaiar e depois fez o mesmo com Goten. Como notara que Piccolo estava por perto, apenas olhou em sua direção. – Leve-os para longe daqui. – Piccolo pareceu entender o que ele queria e apenas obedeceu. Sabia que oferecer ajuda a Vegeta seria algo inútil. O saiyajin era muito orgulhoso para aceitar.

Vegeta se dirigiu para o local onde estava Majin Boo. Era óbvio que aquele monstro tentaria deter Piccolo para poder matar os meninos.

\- Espere, Majin Boo! – Gritou Vegeta, atrapalhando a criatura que já estava com o braço levantado e apontado na direção para onde Piccolo fora. – Poderá alcançá-lo depois de ter me derrotado. Ficou claro? – Ele sempre achara Kakarotto um cara odioso. Jamais gostara dele. Kakarotto parecia querer estar sempre um passo a frente dele e quase todas as vezes procurava salvá-lo. – Você está desfigurado. Parece uma bexiga murcha. – Falou a Majin Boo. Precisava manter a atenção do monstro nele.

\- Está me insultando outra vez! Você é um homem fraquinho. – Reclamou Majin Boo. – Insolente. Eu te odeio. Morra! Já não te suporto mais. – Vegeta apenas riu, observando a criatura cor de rosa à sua frente. – Agora sim estou muito furioso com você.

 **When my time comes**

 **(Quando chegar a hora)**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **(Esqueça o que eu fiz de errado)**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **(Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas)**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **(Razões para ser lembrado)**

\- Descobri um jeito de eliminar você e vou te mostrar. – Vegeta se transformou num super saiyajin e se posicionou para dar seu golpe final. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele lutava pelos outros e sabia que teria que morrer para destruir aquele monstro.

O que mais o irritava em Kakarotto era exatamente isso, o fato de que ele sempre morria ao proteger os outros. "Dessa vez eu vou me encarregar de resolver esse problema." Pensou com um pequeno sorriso triste. Sabia que quando morresse não iria para o céu onde Kakarotto estava. Sabia que devido a todas as suas maldades, seria mandado para o inferno. E também sabia que era isso que devia fazer para proteger a todos.

\- Aceite. Você é um fracote. – Gritou Majin Boo. – Vou te transformar em chocolate. – O príncipe apenas sorria malignamente para ele.

 **And don't resent me**

 **(E não fique ressentida comigo)**

 **When you're feeling empty**

 **(Quando você estiver se sentindo vazia)**

 **Keep me in your memory**

 **(Mantenha-me em sua memória)**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **(Esqueça todo o resto)**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **(Esqueça todo o resto)**

\- O jeito de acabar com você é fazer você virar pó pra não se reconstituir nunca mais. – Disse Vegeta ainda sorrindo. Majin Boo o encarou assustado ao entender o que ele faria. Vegeta começou a liberar sua energia, causando uma grande explosão. "Adeus, Bulma. Adeus, Trunks e Bra. E também Kakarotto." Esse foi seu último pensamento antes de liberar toda sua energia. A explosão foi tão grande quanto a de uma bomba atômica de grandes proporções e transformou tudo ao redor e por quilômetros em pó, inclusive ele mesmo.

Podia-se ver ao longe um grande resplendor, onde havia desaparecido a figura de um grande guerreiro. Seu nome era Vegeta, o príncipe dos Saiyajins. Que foi extremamente orgulhoso.

* * *

 **Don't be afraid**

 **(Não tenha medo)**

 **I've taking my beating**

 **(Eu levei minha derrota)**

 **I've shared what I'd made**

 **(Eu compartilhei o que fiz)**

Bulma estava com Chi-chi e os outros, bem longe da explosão e sem saber o que acontecia, mas, de alguma forma, pareceu sentir que algo ruim acontecera.

\- O que foi, Bulma? – Perguntou Chi-chi preocupada. – Você ficou pálida de repente.

\- Não deve ser nada. – Disse Bulma sem entender o que sentia. – Tive um mau pressentimento, mas de ser só minha cabeça, imaginando o pior. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para acalmar a amiga, mas aquela explicação não servira para aquietar o aperto em seu coração.

* * *

 **I'm strong on the surface**

 **(Eu sou forte na superfície)**

 **Not all the way through**

 **(Não por completo)**

 **I've never been perfect**

 **(Eu nunca fui perfeito)**

 **But neither have you**

 **(Mas nem você foi)**

Infelizmente seu sacrifício fora em vão, pois sua família corria perigo. Embora com seu sacrifício tenha salvo sua alma e reencontrado Kakarotto, estava sem sua esposa, aquela mulher idiota por quem acabara se apaixonando.

Não entendia como aquilo acontecera, só sabia que sentia profundamente sua falta e provavelmente nunca mais teria a oportunidade de vê-la. Não sabia como faria para aceitar que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos azuis. E uma parte disso tudo, fora causada por sua culpa.

"Será que ela está bem? Será que sente minha falta?" Pensou angustiado. Algum dia ela poderia arrumar outro, mas... Não. Esse pensamento era terrível demais para suportar. Ela era apenas sua.

* * *

 **Forgetting**

 **(Esquecendo)**

 **All the hurt inside**

 **(Toda a mágoa)**

 **You've learned to hide so well**

 **(Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem)**

 **Pretending**

 **(Fingindo)**

 **Someone else can come**

 **(Que alguém pode chegar)**

 **And save me from myself**

 **(E me salvar de mim mesmo)**

 **I can't be who you are**

 **(Não posso ser quem você é)**

Quando finalmente conseguiram derrotar Majin Boo e ele fora ressuscitado junto com outros, pôde voltar para ela e seus filhos. Quando entrou no quarto que dividiam, pensou que ela fosse desprezá-lo e expulsá-lo, que nem sequer olharia na sua cara, mas ao invés disso, ela correra em seu encontro e se jogara em seus braços. Ele a apertou contra si e sentiu seu cheiro inebriante, de que tanto sentira falta.

Assim que se separaram, ele pensou em beijá-la, mas Bulma lhe deu um tapa na cara e parecia estar furiosa.

\- Nunca mais faça isso! – Ela gritou revoltada. – Como pôde se unir ao inimigo? Você não se preocupou comigo ou com seus filhos. Como teve coragem? – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele podia sentir toda a dor que eles transmitiam.

\- Eu não... – Ele tentou argumentar receoso. Arrependido.

\- Você não pensou nas consequências do que fazia? E depois quando você morreu... Você faz ideia de como me senti? Eu queria morrer junto com você. – Vegeta notou que sua esposa tremia de emoção. – Você queria mais poder. Queria ser forte. Eu entendo. Mas a sua família não era o suficiente pra você? – Isso era algo que ela quisera perguntar a ele mil vezes desde que ele morrera. – Por que o meu amor não foi o bastante pra você? – Bulma finalizou sentando na cama, chorando.

 **When my time comes**

 **(Quando chegar a hora)**

 **Forget the wrong that I've done**

 **(Esqueça o que eu fiz de errado)**

 **Help me leave behind some**

 **(Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas)**

 **Reasons to be missed**

 **(Razões para ser lembrado)**

\- Bulma... – Ele se aproximou dela, ainda sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Sabia o que sentia, mas era muito difícil transformar aquilo em palavras. Sabia que tinha que recuperá-la para poder continuar vivendo. – Eu achei que não era o bastante. – Começou ele enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. – Sempre aprendi que o único jeito de viver era não sentir. E quando percebi estava envolvido com você e tivemos filhos, e passamos a ter uma vida tranqüila. – Bulma podia notar como era difícil para ele dizer aquelas coisa. – Eu não queria aceitar que tinha uma vida comum. Eu. O príncipe dos Saiyajins. Achei que não podia me contentar com isso, mas... Eu estava errado. Isso é o suficiente. – Ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir aquilo. – Tive a oportunidade de pensar muito sobre isso enquanto estive no outro mundo e, apesar de ainda querer ser mais forte, percebi que vocês são o suficiente e que amo nossa vida comum. Eu amo você. – Bulma começou a chorar novamente.

 **And don't resent me**

 **(E não fique ressentida comigo)**

 **When you're feeling empty**

 **(Quando você estiver se sentindo vazia)**

 **Keep me in your memory**

 **(Mantenha-me em sua memória)**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **(Esqueça todo o resto)**

 **Leave out all the rest**

 **(Esqueça todo o resto)**

\- Vegeta... – Ela estava muito emocionada com tudo que acontecera e com tudo que ele dissera. – Eu também te amo. – Falou sorrindo em meio às lágrimas. – Eu te amo muito. – Bulma pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o sobre a cama e enchendo-o de beijos, o que o fez sorrir feliz e aliviado. – Eu senti muito a sua falta. – Eles ficaram abraçados, com ela por cima dele. – Nunca mais faça isso.

\- Pode deixar. – Ele sussurrou e estava prestes a se colocar por cima dela na cama, quando ouviram a porta se abrir e se afastaram um pouco.

\- Pai! – Gritou Trunks correndo até seu pai e abraçando-o, impedindo-o de conseguir se levantar da cama. A pequena Bra, que não conseguia subir na cama sozinha precisou da ajuda de sua mãe para alcançá-lo.

\- Papai! – Bra gritou animada, jogando-se em cima dele também. Vegeta abraçou os filhos que estavam deitados em cima dele, felizes. Trunks queria que seu pai jogasse vídeo-game com ele e Bra queria que brincassem de bonecas. Vegeta que sentira muita falta dos dois, concedera, mas só daquela vez.

Bulma limpou seu rosto, sorrindo. Queria passar mais tempo com Vegeta, mas estava muito feliz por ele querer passar algum tempo com seus filhos. E adorava ter a família reunida daquele jeito. Além do mais, sabia que quando as crianças fossem dormir, ele seria só dela. Bastava notar a forma como ele a olhava para saber o que ele planejava para mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós. O mais importante era que ele voltara e que estavam juntos novamente. O resto poderia esperar.

 **Forgetting**

 **(Esquecendo)**

 **All the hurt inside**

 **(Toda a mágoa)**

 **You've learned to hide so well**

 **(Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem)**

 **Pretending**

 **(Fingindo)**

 **Someone else can come**

 **(Que alguém pode chegar)**

 **And save me from myself**

 **(E me salvar de mim mesmo)**

 **I can't be who you are**

 **(Não posso ser quem você é)**

 **[Leave out All The Rest – Linkin Park]**


End file.
